The principal results have stemmed from the elucidation of a few of the properties of the antithyroid substance (ATS) produced by Escherichia coli. ATS does not appear to be the type of goitrogen which inhibits protein binding in the thyroid but preliminary work suggests that it has a different type of activity - possibly peripheral.